Something New
by JohnDoggettisaBadass
Summary: Set directly after the pilot episode. Early days Mulder/Scully romance without all the angst and repressed feelings. She wanted him, he wanted her, this was bound to happen sometime right?


**Author's Note: So I've seen a lot of fanfic that takes place in the later seasons and some that are modern day AU's so the idea popped in my head to write about a 'get together' right after the Pilot Episode. That's right, throwback to Season 1 Episode 1. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review, compliments are always welcome but critiques are even better :)**

She hung up the phone and tried her very best to fall asleep. But alas, after quite possibly the toughest most challenging few days of her career thus far she was having a bit of trouble. But she was happy when her new partner called saying he couldn't get any sleep either. She had told him they would talk tomorrow, but if she had been 100% honest she would have told him to come over to her apartment and talk right now. She was confused about the events of the past few days, confused about who her new partner was exactly, and confused as to why she had been assigned to the X-Files. There was one thing she knew for certain, and that was that Fox Mulder was absolutely batshit crazy and she admired the hell out of him for it. The man literately believed that aliens had called on teenagers in a small town in Oregon and was making them commit murders. To back this up, he had believed time had come to a stop twice in the span of a few days as aliens flew overhead. And lastly of course, he believed there was a government conspiracy to cover up the existence of these aliens and that his work was being targeted by these men because he posed a threat to their top-secret work. She had never heard a more absolutely insane theory in all her years studying to become a doctor, and she had heard a shitload of bad theories. But she sensed her partner had a passion and a true belief in what he was doing and because it was now her job to work cases with him, she would do her best to indulge in those beliefs, well, some of them. Even though she had only known this man Mulder for a few days now, she felt she could trust him, especially after she ran into his hotel room in Bellefluer and practically undressed in front of him. She was surprised he didn't do anything, she had literately been in his hotel room for almost an hour in just a bathrobe. Maybe he was gay. He didn't strike her as gay, but after the events of the past few days she felt she may have to start changing the way she perceived certain things, maybe Mulder was one of those things. And with that thought, her eyes drifted shut and she fell into a deep sleep.

 **FBI Building**

 **Washington D.C.**

 **8:45 am**

After spending nearly twenty minutes trying to remember how to get down to the basement office, Scully found herself pushing in the office door and finding Mulder sitting at his desk reading through files. He looked up at her as she entered and took off his glasses.

"It's nearly 9 am Scully," Mulder said glancing up at the clock on the wall. "I hope you're not always this late to work."

She turned and sat down in the seat in front of his desk setting her briefcase on the floor next to his desk. "Late Mulder? What time do you usually get here?" she asked looking back at him.

"Oh I got in at around 7:30 today, but usually 8," he said nonchalantly.

"Seems a bit early," she said calmly, "did you get any sleep after you called last night?"

"Only as much as a spook like me needs," he said sarcastically. She grinned and caught his mouth smirking seeing that he had made her smile.

"Anyways," she said trying to change the subject. "We should talk about the case."

"Yeah, uh, listen Scully," he began, "A part of me is thinking this is going to be the norm for a while, you know, secret government men covering up our findings and such. I very much doubt that any of our work is going to lead to greater career advancements."

He must have been waiting for a response because he paused and looked over at her, but all she did was nod her agreement.

"So…," he continued slowly, "If you feel that you're not cut out for this type of work, you can request a transfer and I won't be offended, I mean you could try but I don't know if these men will let it-,"

"I'm not going to request a transfer Mulder," she said interrupting him. "I was assigned to work on the X-Files with you and that's what I'm going to do. No matter if it doesn't lead to me being named Agent of the Year."

He nodded, got up from his chair and went to rifle through a file cabinet before pulling out a brown case file and tossing it to his desk. She picked it up and looked through it, it was his case report from what they had investigated in Bellefluer. Photos of the crime scenes, the spot in the woods where the teenagers had been abducted, and his typed up report of the events that had occurred.

"Notice anything missing from that file Scully?" he asked leaning back on the file cabinet.

She skimmed through the file some more eventually coming to a conclusion. She looked up at him in shock.

"The test results from Billy Miles aren't here, in fact, all evidence pertaining to his involvement in any of this case is missing!" She said quickly.

"Bingo," Mulder replied. "You'll also notice that the results from the forensics lab on that unknown chemical compound we found in Swenson's body is missing too."

"So they covered up our work, just like you said they would," she responded looking back up at her partner. "Did you try-,"

"Contacting the forensics lab in Oregon directly?" He said finishing her sentence for her. "Yep, they denied that they ever ran tests on Karen Swenson and when I contacted the psych ward where Billy Miles had been staying as a vegetable for the four years prior to our investigation, they told me Billy Miles had never been a patient there."

"That's impossible," she said shockingly. "We were there, we saw him lying in that bed, I held those test results in my hand Mulder."

He moved to the front of his desk, leaned down, took the file from her hands and moved back to the filing cabinet to refile it. "They're watching us Scully," he said as he turned around. "If we get too close to the Sun, we'll get burned."

"I'm not afraid," she said truthfully. He walked up to where she was sitting, put both his hands on her armrests and leaned down to within a few inches of her face. She could smell his cologne. For a man, he smelled surprisingly good, better than he had smelled in that hotel room in Bellefluer, but even then when she hugged him for a few seconds she felt surprisingly comfortable in his arms.

"Good," he whispered. "Because I'm not either." He retreated back from her face and walked into the adjacent room. "I'm not going to let a few G-Men get in the way anyways," he shouted. "Oh and Scully, AD Skinner called earlier, he wants your written report on his desk ASAP."

 **FBI Building**

 **Washington D.C.**

 **6:34 pm**

The rest of Fox Mulder's day at work had gone pretty much as expected. After he and his new partner Dana Scully's conversation earlier that morning he sat around the office all day reading over X-Files he had yet to memorize and threw the occasional pencil into the ceiling, when his partner wasn't looking of course. She appeared to be somewhat of a tight ass, and not in that way, well, sort of in that way. He was a man after all and he couldn't help but glance at Scully's…woman-ness when she had walked into his hotel room just a few nights prior in Oregon. It was the first time he had a partner in over a year and he forgot just how nice it was to have backup that was more than just a few men in black with glocks. He still wasn't sure about Dana Scully, but she did open up to him in that hotel room, and she did seem fairly convinced she wasn't a part of any government agenda to dethrone him and his work. And hell, after the failure of his last partnership, he needed a fresh set of scientific eyes to tell him when he was being overtly 'spooky'. He was sitting at the same desk he had been sitting at for two hours when Scully walked into the main room where he sat holding her briefcase and going for her jacket on the coat hanger.

"See you tomorrow Scully," he said to her not looking up from his file.

"Going home yourself Mulder?" she asked pausing what she was doing.

"Not yet, still have a few things I want to look at…," he trailed off while flipping through the pages of the current x-file he was holding.

"Mulder," Scully said simply, "It's almost 7, most everybody left at 5:30, your work can wait for another day," she explained while walking up to the front of his desk.

"Not when there's this much to do," he said keeping his eyes on the file in front of him. Then he felt her hand come over the top of the file and force him to set it down on his desk. He looked up at her and she had a very…intriguing look on her face.

"C'mon, we both had a stressful few days, more work isn't going to solve that," she explained looking back into his eyes. For the first time he truly noticed she had beautiful blue eyes. "Do you drink beer Mulder?" she asked suddenly.

"Uh yeah," he said caught off guard. "Yeah I do."

She broke their eye contact and moved back to the coat hanger and grabbed his coat. "Come back to my place for a beer, we can talk more about work if you have too," she said teasingly. It was at this point he realized he definitely needed to get out of the office and go with her wherever she wanted to go. The woman definitely had a way with words.

"Sure," he said getting up from his desk and tripping on the trashcan next to it. He heard her giggle and he quickly got back up trying to maintain his cool suave exterior. He walked up to her, grabbed his coat out of her hand and motioned out the doorway. "Lead the way Agent Scully."

 **Dana Scully Residence**

 **Georgetown**

 **7:12 pm**

"Nice digs Scully," Mulder said walking into her nicely furnished apartment. "You got a side business I should know about or something?" he joked.

She walked into her kitchen and opened her fridge door quickly grabbing two beers and moving to a drawer to look for the bottle opener. Why had she invited Mulder back to her apartment? That was a good question. She didn't even know why she had done it, the invitation just sort of slipped out of her mouth.

She let out a fake laugh. He had good jokes, but that was not one of them. "Thanks Mulder," she said nervously, "You like Blue Tires right?" motioning to the beer she was holding.

He stayed standing in her foyer and quickly replied. "Uh yeah that's fine Scully." She walked over to where he was standing and handed him the open beer clinking their bottles together.

"Celebrating something?" he asked suspiciously.

Yes. No. Yes. Maybe. She didn't know for sure. "To our first case out of many to come," she said trying to divert any possible tension back to work. He smiled awkwardly and she realized they were still standing in the foyer. She grabbed his hand instinctively, "Sorry silly me c'mon," she said quickly as she led him to her couch in the center of her apartment and sat down on the comfy cushions.

"Hey, uh, Scully," he said motioning to the fact that even after they had sat down she was still holding his hand, and quite tightly.

Her face got instantly red and she let go retracting her hand from his. "Sorry…," was all she could say. She took a few sips of her beer and let that awkward moment subside. "So," she said trying to change the subject yet again, "What uh, what case files were you looking over today?"

He wasted no time in replying. "An air force pilot went mysteriously missing a few days ago after reporting to his CO during a flight mission of seeing strange lights in the sky and nothing on his radar, could be nothing, but the Air Force hasn't responded to any of my calls and hasn't released a report on the incident."

"So how do you know he went missing?" she asked quizzically.

"His wife called the office, told me the whole thing," he replied. "I'll look into it more over the next few days, see if there's anything there to prompt an investigation."

"Ah okay," she said taking another sip of her beer. She glanced over at him and noticed they were sitting quite close to one another. His leg was just barely touching hers, not obvious enough to warrant suspicion on his part, but enough to get her thinking…and feeling…maybe if she just adjusted a little closer-

"Scully," he said interrupting her thoughts, probably for the best. "We don't have to talk about work you know."

Oh yes we do she thought. It kept her mind off of whatever other thoughts were currently running through her head, her sick, unprofessional, perverted head. But again, her mouth betrayed her mind.

"What do you wanna talk about?" she asked looking over at him.

"I don't know…I don't know that much about you still, and you don't know that much about me so…we can just start with basic history and go from there?" he inquired.

"Sure…," she said cautiously. "Tell me about your family…,"

He sighed and as soon as she had said it she knew it had been a mistake remembering their whole conversation in Bellefluer about his sister's abduction.

"You know what never mind," she said quickly. "I'll tell you about mine, if you want to hear."

"Sure," he said coolly looking over into her eyes. His big hazel ones staring into her soul. She glanced away for a second and tried to collect herself.

"Well, my Dad is a Captain in the US Navy so I grew up on bases all around the states and even in some foreign countries occasionally," she explained.

"That's cool," Mulder said.

"Not really…," she replied. "I uh, well we moved around so much I didn't make that many friends, and was kind of a loner in any high school I did go to, it was hard to keep friends, relationships…that sorta thing."

"Oh," he said softly keeping his eyes on her. "Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine, what about you?" she asked trying to turn the tables on him and relieve a bit of pressure. "What was your growing up experience like? High school basketball captain?" she said grinning.

"Ah not so much," he explained looking away for a brief second. "Actually I was sort of like you in high school Scully, kept to myself, only had one or two good friends, just wanted to get out of there as fast as I possibly could."

"High school sucks," she said taking a swig of the beer and trying to relax.

"Big time," he agreed taking a drink out of his beer as well.

He let the bottle fall from his lips, set it down on the glass coffee table in front of the couch and looked straight ahead at her television set. "You know Scully that's a nice-,"

What he was going to say was that she had a nice TV and they could watch a movie or something like that, maybe he could show her something she had never seen. But he was interrupted by her hands on his face abruptly turning his head towards hers and her lips meeting his cautiously but hungrily seeking his approval. He felt her warm small hands caress his cheeks as she kissed him, sucking on his upper lip and slowly moving to his lower. Before he knew it he was kissing her back, he moved his hand placing it on the soft fabric that was covering her upper thigh. He suddenly wasn't nervous or anxious anymore, now his primal urge to procreate was switched on and he couldn't think about anything else in the entire world. She was driving him absolutely wild with lust, her lips were sending electric shocks through his body. While his hand rested on her thigh, he began to move the other one to her waist but just as his fingertips glided across her midriff she forcefully pushed off of him and broke all contact between them. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, she looked frightened.

"Sorry Mulder I don't know what came over me, lets uh, let's just stop…and uh," she said quickly but nervously, "Yeah…sorry, you're… we're partners and that was unprofessional of me, sorry."

Before he had a chance to respond she had gotten up from the couch and was herding him out of her living room towards her front door. He backed up away from her and noticed she was sweating.

"Scully you oka-,"

"Yep, fine! Mulder, just fine thanks bye!" She said as she pushed him out of her apartment and into the hallway shutting the door in his face.

He couldn't even begin to process what had just happened. Obviously he knew what had occurred, but he didn't know why that had happened or what he was thinking or what she was thinking or anything. All he knew as he stood in the hallway outside her apartment was that he had liked it, maybe a little too much.

"Shit…," she said as she shut the door in her partners face. She turned around and went into her kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. She held the glass under the faucet but noticed her hand was shaking almost uncontrollably. She drank the water quickly and poured another glass. She felt like she was burning up. She lifted a hand to her forehead, my God, she was burning up. He had physically made her heat up. Not that it was surprising after the…. the kiss. He was sooo…. good. His lips had just melted into hers and for those few seconds she wanted him to take her right there on her couch. What was she thinking?! The man was her partner, her coworker. She had only known him for about a week now, she had never slept with a man that quickly…she always took her time. Not that she should even think about…dating Mulder. They were FBI agents and there were certain protocols that prevented them from being involved. But after Bellefluer, after that one night in his hotel room…she felt different around him, she felt safe, she felt like she wanted him. And now she only made that feeling much more clear and know he knew it too. Fuck! This is fucked she thought. And now they both have to go to work tomorrow and act like what? Like nothing happened. That's what she settled on, she would just act like it didn't happen, like she was too drunk or hungover to remember…fuck she had screwed up big this time.

 **FBI Building**

 **Washington D.C.**

 **8:14 am**

She stood outside the door to the basement office and had been standing there for at least two minutes now. She couldn't quite bring herself to go inside knowing what was waiting on the other side. She hadn't got a whole lot of sleep last night and the thought of him…him and her had kept her awake in more ways than she wanted to admit. She hadn't had a…sexual encounter… in over a year and last night had reawakened that part of her that wanted it so badly. The worst part was she didn't just want it, she wanted it with him. She looked down at her watch and exhaled deeply. Alright, she thought, time to go in.

She pushed the door open and saw Mulder leaning back in his chair in front of his desk just as he had been doing the day before when she came in, except he wasn't reading a case file. She could have sworn in was some sort of porno magazine, but he tipped too far back in his chair when she walked in and he toppled over backwards crashing to the floor behind his desk. Instinctively she ran over to him and grabbed his arm to help him up, but the moment she touched his skin he looked up at her and she stared back at him, they both felt the electricity course through their veins. She let go quickly and instead he got up on his own, she quickly glanced around the floor where he had fallen and saw no porno mag. He stood up straight and his chest came within a few inches of hers, she practically felt his exhale. He was still looking down into her eyes, why did he have to do that? She tried to break away from his locked eye contact but found it hard to move away from him. He broke the silence.

"Sorry Scully," he said trying to break the obvious tension that existed between them. "I wasn't expecting you in yet."

She was able to break his eye contact and fought against her body to move away from him and headed towards the coat hanger. "You told me to come in earlier yesterday…,"

She watched out of the corner of her eye as he moved to the file cabinet. "Well to be honest Scully I didn't think you would," he said calmly. How was he so calm? The tension in the room would have to have been cut with a chainsaw it was so thick.

"Whatever time you need me to be here Mulder, I'll be here," she said not realizing the gravity of that sentence. He turned back towards her, nodded and smiled. My God, she thought, the man was absolutely gorgeous. She thought about running her hands through his dark hair, about pressing her lips to his, about climbing on top of him and-

"So you know that case I told you about last night?" he asked interrupting her thoughts before they got to heated. "I think we should go out there, I did some more digging through the files last night and I think I can get Skinner to sign off on us taking a little trip."

She tried to maintain the strength in her voice even as she thought about holding his body close to hers. "Oh alright, where is it we're going?" she asked only half-interested.

"Southwestern Idaho," he said making sure to keep the silence at bay. "The potato state Scully, hope you packed your farming gear," he joked. She grinned and tried to keep her sex-dominated brain from telling her body what to do next. She felt herself biting her lip and realized Mulder was watching her do it.

He walked up to her and stopped again just a few inches from where she stood. Oh fuck this was not about to go well she thought. She tried to avoid his gaze and stared at the floor in shame, then she felt his hand lightly lift her chin up so she was looking back at him.

"Do you want to talk about last night Scully?" he asked simply. It's like he wasn't fazed at all by the tension, by the awkwardness, it was like it was just a thing that happened and he had accepted it. His suave exterior and his beautiful hazel eyes staring down into hers brought back all those feelings that she had experienced last night and she bit her lip again.

Jesus H. Christ, he thought, if she keeps biting her lip like that, touching his arm, staring back at him with those amazing sparkling blue eyes he might just explode from pleasure. But he couldn't tear himself away from her. After all he had spent last night thinking about her, thinking about being with her…sure she was his partner, but if they did it…just once that couldn't be that bad, could it?

Before she even knew what she was doing she practically jumped onto him and pushed him back against his desk her lips attacking his with a sudden passion that hadn't been there the night before. She quickly opened her mouth and let his tongue enter her, she wrapped her tongue around his and they were quickly making out like two teenagers who had just kissed for the first time. He was leaning up against his desk as she was pushing him against it, she just couldn't take it anymore, she had to have him. Fuck the rules.

He slid his hands down her back slowly until he reached her waist and hoisted her up on his lap as he moved to sit on top of his desk. She seemed to agree with this as she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and sat atop of his groin as she continued to furiously kiss him.

He felt himself begin to grow hard and broke away from the kiss but kept his hands on her waist. She was staring back into his eyes with an intensity he had never received from a woman in his life.

"Scully maybe here isn't the best place-,"

"Fuck me Mulder, just…," she moaned in pleasure. "Just do it quick, please…," He felt her begin to grind herself against his clothed member and he lost all control. He clawed against her back as he thrust back up against her hips as if their clothes were going to magically disappear the more he humped her. She kissed him again hard, with force and let his tongue completely devour her own. She felt herself get extremely wet, he was so good. She couldn't take it any longer.

She broke the kiss and glared at him, she could see the pleasure in his eyes. She then quickly without getting off of his lap unbuttoned her blouse revealing her cleavage and unzipped her dress slacks. She looked seductively into his eyes. She wanted him, and she wanted him right now.

He couldn't resist her will. He knew what she wanted, and he wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything ever before. He fumbled with his belt and unzipped his pants as she stared back at him biting her lip. He looked back at her and she nodded. Well this was going to be a first in more ways than one. He helped her climb up further onto him as he adjusted his hard length out of his pants and she pulled down her slacks revealing her lace panties. He grinned at her and she slapped him playfully on the cheek. Then she got serious and very, very sexy. She leaned down into him and lowered her mouth so her lips were touching his ear.

"I want you inside me," she whispered sensually.

He didn't need any more convincing. He guided his length to her unclothed center and pushed up into it. The moment he did she trembled in pleasure and almost came, it had been a long time since she had a cock inside her and she had forgotten how good it felt. She slowly lowered herself onto him and began to grind her hips while he remained inside of her.

Jesus Christ she was so warm and tight…my God she was tight, he felt her lips contract around his girth as she grinded on him and he thrust up into her. He could tell this wasn't going to last long. And then she began to moan.

"Oh fuck Mulderrr….," she said in his ear. Her hot breath on his neck only pushed him closer to the edge and he tried to return the favor.

"Scully…you're so good Scully…fuuuucckk…," he moaned back to her. He still had his arms wrapped around her waist as he drove deep inside her. He felt her hands come up to the back of his neck and claw at his skin. He felt her grip tighten, she was going to cum soon.

"Mulderr…. ohhh…. I'm close," she whispered holding his head close to hers, feeling him breath heavily as she ran her hands along the back of his neck. Then she felt his mouth on her neck, kissing and sucking on the most erogenous part of her body. She felt her center contract and a shockwave of electricity coursed through her core sending her over the edge.

He felt her lips contract around his length as she came all over him, feeling her juices flow over his cock sent him over the edge himself and he burst into her without even thinking. His entire body convulsed as he remained inside of her. He moved his head from her neck and looked into her eyes slowly. He was going to be dead. He hadn't even thought to use a condom.

"Scully I'm so sorry I just-,"

"Oh my God that felt so good…," she said on exhale looking back at him. " **You** feel so good." She leaned down to him and kissed his lips, softly this time. He kissed her back but broke away quickly trying to remember where they were. He realized he was still inside her and withdrew as she climbed off of him. The two pulled their pants back on quickly, after all, they were still at work.

"Scully…," he said nervously as he rebuttoned his dress shirt and looked around for his tie.

"Yeah?" she asked as she rebuttoned her blouse.

"I uh…I…," he didn't know what to say. Had she even felt it?

"You came inside of me," she finished for him staring at him seductively.

He paused and looked back at her. "Uh…yeah sorry I just really…. I mean you were…" he continued to stumble over his words as she approached him and put her hands on his chest.

"It's okay Mulder," she said quite calmly. "It's really more than okay actually, I wanted you too."

"Oh, well, uh, well what about-,"

"I have pills Mulder," she said keeping her hands on his pecs rubbing them to keep him calm. "Don't worry about that."

He relaxed and held her hands on his chest while he stared back at her. "Scully I hope you realize that…this wasn't a one-time thing…I mean unless you wanted it to be but I don't plan on-,"

"Mulder," she said quietly. She could tell he was sort of freaking out and she needed him to be calm. She wasn't even sure what this meant yet, but as long as she had him she knew they could figure it out.

"Yeah Scully…," he said quietly.

"You're not a one-time kind of guy," she replied giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He took her hands in his and gently ran his thumbs over her skin. "Thanks Scully, and I feel the same way."

"Well then Agent Mulder," she said oh-so-professionally, "I look forward to working with you."

She smiled up at him and he grinned realizing this was just the beginning.


End file.
